On The Road to Hell
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: It all started after Night of Champions with a firing. Then, it just went all downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

_**September 19, 2011  
>Cleveland, Ohio<strong>_

Phoenix Sorrentino walked into the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio, wearing a Black Sequin Elastic Tube Smock Rhinestone Tube Top, Grey Bleached Denim Faded Frayed Stitched Denim Shorts and Tan Faux Leather Metal Decors Platform Wedge Sandals with her brunette hair straightened till the point that the tips of her hair is pointy as pointy could be.

Phoenix entered the Divas locker room to see Eve Torres and Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) talking to each other. Towards those two Divas, Phoenix hasn't exactly gotten along with the two Divas respectively, mostly with Eve since she'd known her longer ever since their respective debuts on Smackdown back in 2008, then her and Barbie haven't gotten along when Phoenix moved over to Raw the next year in 2009, and was rumoured to be 'extremely' when Phoenix got drafted back to Smackdown in the 2011 Supplemental Draft earlier in the 2011 year.

Phoenix just placed her bag on an empty bench,, sat beside her bag and just went through it, looking like she was busy finding something for a few minutes until she'd noticed that Eve and Barbie walked out of the locker room. Phoenix waited for a few minutes before taking out her iPhone and updated her Twitter for no reason.

_**StatenIslandBeauty69: **Arrived at the arena for Raw 2nite ! :) ...but have a feeling that something is going to go down 2nite, either good or bad I don't know :s. Just hope I don't get involved in it whatsoever._

_**.x.**_

_**FF To the Main Event of Raw**_

It was the main event of Raw, where it was a tag match with one team consisting of Cena and Punk verses 'Awesome Truth', with Phoenix standing at ringside in their corner. Match was basically a back and forth battle between the two teams, until at the end of the match where Punk had hit the G.T.S on Mike to get the pinfall.

As _Cult of Personality _started up again as Cena and Punk were celebrating their win in the ring, Mike, Truth and Phoenix were outside of the ring, near the entrance of the ramp for a few minutes before another theme started up, which was the theme song for the COO of the WWE, Triple H.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration guys, I am," He started. "Punk...good match." He continued. "Miz, Truth...you're fired," He finished before walking to the back.

Mike and Truth were standing there shocked that they were fired, whereas Phoenix was showing that she was shocked, but on the inside, was happy that she heard those words towards them two (especially towards Mike than Truth), and was sort of sad that it won't probably be a permanent firing).

Phoenix was in her thoughts more than she wanted to as she was snapped back into reality as she saw Mike and Truth walk up the ramp, probably wanting to know why they were fired, then Phoenix followed them, wanting them not to do what they were planning on doing.

When Phoenix managed to get backstage, she was just merely two seconds late as she saw a brawl in front of her filled with Raw Superstars, and probably some Smackdown Superstars (but Phoenix wasn't to sure about that one). But what Phoenix saw clearly was some Superstars were carrying Truth and a few other Superstars were carrying Mike and by orders of Triple H, actually threw those two Superstars out of the arena.

Phoenix waited until most of the commotion had settled down, before walking towards the exit doors of the arena. She just opened the door just enough so that her head and most of her body was poking out of the door as she saw Mike on his knees and Truth leaning on some object.

"Wow," Phoenix started. "This is a sort of moment that I was expecting to see," She added.

"What do you mean?" Truth asked.

"What I mean is that I was expecting to see a guy who think that everyone is against him in a form of some fucking conspiracy, which really doesn't exist and only makes him look like a complete dumbass. That exact same dumbass is being joined by the original jackass, who thinks that the freaking universe revolves around him, which clearly doesn't," Phoenix said, her voice sounding like she is explaining something _very _simple to two four year old kids.

"You also forgot that they are also joined by an obnoxious slut who doesn't have a brain whatsoever, doesn't even look beautiful whatsoever, and the only functions that she was trained to do is: work out, tan for hours on end making you look like an orange and get new clothes every single day of your life," Mike commented.

Phoenix just flipped him off, and was about to head inside to get her stuff, but Truth stopped her.

"Phoenix?" Truth asked.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked.

"I know he's your boyfriend and all," He started. "but just ignore any of the insults that he says, because you're seriously a beautiful girl," He added.

Phoenix awwed at that before saying, "Thanks," before popping back inside the building.

Mike just looked at Truth before asking, "You trying to hit on my girlfriend or something?"

"What?" Truth asked. "I'm actually saying stuff that you couldn't say to save your life," He added


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 and WWE-Slash-Luvee for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock :D :D. Next chapter starts...now :D**_

_**Dayton, Ohio**_

_When you work on me  
>Open my body up and do some surgery<br>Now that you got me up  
>I wanna taste it<br>And see those pocket aces  
>I wanna see who you are<em>

_**Dancing In The Dark **_by _**Dev** _started as that was playing on Phoenix's iPhone, which woke her up from her sleeping. Phoenix grabbed her phone, which was on her night stand beside her bed, didn't see who was calling her and just pressed the 'Accept' button.

"Hello?" She asked while yawning.

"_Phoenix?" _Someone asked on the other end.

"Yeah, who the fuck is this?" Phoenix asked.

"_Alison Bernier," _She replied.

"The former GM of Raw before leaving for both personal reasons and being pregnant Alison?" Phoenix asked.

"_Yeah," _Alison said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the fuck did you wake me up at seven in the fucking morning?" Phoenix asked.

"_Actually..." _Alison started. "_It's noon," _She continued.

"Whatever, why did you wake me up?" Phoenix asked.

"_I was told by Laura to tell all the Divas that if you act out of line or wahtever the case maybe, you're fired," _Alison said.

"I thought she was the VP of the Raw Divas Division?" Phoenix asked. "Last time I checked, I was on Smackdown," She added.

"_Well, last time I checked, she's the VP of the _whole _Divas division," _Alison started. "_which would also mean that she's the VP of the Smackdown Divas, that is why I told you what I told you," _She added.

"Ooooh," Phoenix said, sounding like a moron.

"_Yeah, so, thought I would tell you that," _Alison said. "_You have a good afternoon," _She added.

"Yeah, you to," Phoenix said before hanging up her phone, and tossed it on the bed, then got out of the bed herself, revealing her pajamas of a white see-through tank top that was showing her black bra and black and white polka-dot boy shorts, then walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

_**.x.**_

_**Smackdown Tapings**_

It was the Smackdown tapings, and Phoenix was booked to be in a tag match with April (AJ) and they were facing Beth Phoenix and Natalya.

"...and her tag team partner, from Staten Island, New York, Phoenix!"

_Little Bad Girl _by _David Guetta (feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris) _started as Phoenix walked out to the ring with a mixed reaction from the audience as she was wearing a Lavender Fur Striped Skirt Set and Black Faux Fur Animal Printed Upper Ruched Casual Calf High Flat Boots. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans before the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the tag match was coming to an end, Phoenix and Beth were the legal Divas in the ring. Phoenix jumped onto a set of ropes and tried to do a hurricarana on Beth, but it failed when Beth caught her in the air, and set her up and did the Glam Slam on Phoenix and got the one-two-three.

"Here are your winners, Beth Phoenix and Natalya!"

Before the two Divas could do anything with Phoenix and April, April (who was in the outside of the ring at the time), took both of Phoenix's hands and dragged her out of the ring, and made sure they were far from the wrath of Beth and Natalya, and eventually went to the back.

"You alright Phoenix?" April asked as the two Smackdown Divas walked over to a table where it had a bunch of bottles of water, where Phoenix grabbed one for herself, twist opened the cap and drank about half of the bottle.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked as she was able to catch her breath after drinking the water, and closed the bottle once again.

"Nothing really, but I'd noticed that ever since that possible storyline firing of Mike, you're head is probably not in the right place that it's supposed to be even though it's a possible storyline firing, and I just wanted to know if that was true or whatever," April said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, it's not that. In fact, it's not anything really. It was just that I wasn't really focused on what I was supposed to do really," Phoenix said with a shrug of her shoulders, before walking away from April, waving goodbye to her then proceeded to head to the Divas locker room.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

When Phoenix finished having her after-match shower, she was dressed in a Coral Stretchy Cropped Scoopneck Fishnet Tank Top, Light Blue Denim Destressed Mini Skirt and black and pink paint splattered flip flops. She walked out into the parking lot with her stuff as she walked over to her 2011 Ford Mustang gt500 vehicle and placed her stuff in the back seat of the car. Before going into the drivers' side of the car, Phoenix heard the song _"Low" _by _Flo Rida._

"Hello?" Phoenix asked.

"_Hey sweetie," _Mike said.

"Oh...hi," Phoenix said.

"_What's wrong?" _Mike asked. "_You still mad about what I said 'bout you yesterday?" _He asked.

"A little," Phoenix said.

"_Look, I'm extremely sorry. You know that whenever I'm mad, I can't control what I say," _Mike said sadly. "_I love you Phoenix. I had since we met like three years ago, and always will. If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you," _Mike said.

"Awwhe," Phoenix said. "Wait...you still remember that I love when you say cute things?" She asked.

"_Hey, we are dating for three years, I should know what you like and don't like by now," _Mike pointed out with a slight laugh.

Phoenix jokingly rolled her eyes on her end, and then she said, "Well, I would love talking to you, but, I should be heading to the hotel,"

"_At the Smackdown tapings?" _Mike asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"_You in any matches?" _Mike asked.

"Teaming up with April and facing Beth and Natalya," Phoenix replied.

"_Who wins?" _Mike asked.

"Hey, I'm not giving away any spoilers. Goobye," Phoenix started. "Love you baby," She added before hanging up her phone, placing it in her skirt pocket, got in the driver side of her car and left the arena parking lot and head to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing and The Cajun Phoenix for favouring the story, you guys rock :D :D. Now, sorry for this chapter being short (or seems to be short), I'm feeling under the weather and my brain doesn't work well when I'm feeling under the weather. But anyways, next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x. **_

Phoenix was just lying on her hotel room bed, just looking up at the ceiling with a bunch of thoughts running through her head, with some of the thoughts are mainly about the relationship that she has with Mike. Few moments later, she grabbed her phone and called her best friend Megan, and they were friends since literally a birth – they were born at the same day, July 5, 1986, same time, 1:12 in the morning and at the same hospital, Staten Island University Hospital and was put into the same room where they kept all of the babies at the hospitals before they were allowed to be taken home...and their respective beds were right next to each other.

"_What do you want bitch?" _Megan asked jokingly as she answered her phone.

"I need help," Phoenix said.

"_If it's for looks, you need _no _help sister," _Megan said. "_because you look like you're a fucking super model who doesn't make herself throw up to fit into anything that's size 2," _She added.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and said, "Dumbass, that's not it. It's relationship help,"

"_Oh," _Megan said. "_I thought you were dating that one WWE Superstar, or former WWE Superstar in this case who thinks he's awesome" _She started, trying to form a question, but, just couldn't.

"The Miz?" Phoenix asked

"_Yeah, that guy. Why, I thought you guys have a great relationship going on between you guys?" _Megan asked.

"We are, but-" Phoenix started, but got cut off.

"_Because last time I checked, you were the one who kept on telling me that you two had one of the greatest sex lives in history of couples and-" _Megan started but got cut off.

"Megan!" Phoenix said. "I know how my sex life with him is," She added. "and I don't need you to retell me everything," She added.

Megan laughed before asking, "_Alright. But, seriously, what's wrong with the relationship?" _

"Nothing in particular, it's just that, I think we're losing the 'love' factor in the relationship," She added.

"_What do you mean?" _Megan asked.

"What I mean is that, we've been dating for basically three years, and to me, whenever I past one year of dating someone, the love just fades, but for some reason, that just happened to me with my current boyfriend in the _third _year of our relationship," Phoenix said.

"_So, break up with him," _Megan offered.

"But Megan, it's not that simple," Phoenix said. "I love him with all my heart," She added.

"_So you love him, but the love in the relationship in general is gone basically, right?" _Megan asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix said. "but there is one major grenade in the sea of guidos and guidettes," She added.

"_One major grenade in the sea of guidos and guidettes?" _Megan asked, repeating what Phoenix had said to her.

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"_Well, what is it?" _Megan asked.

"I...sort of have a slight...crush on his 'partner-in-crime'," Phoenix said with a tone in her voice that was meaning that there was something wrong going on and she didn't want to get the blame for it.

"_R-Truth?" _Megan asked. "_The guy who likes to think there's a fucking conspiracy against him and likes to call the little kids who have Cena gear 'Little Jimmy's',?" _She asked.

Phoenix was silent for a few minutes before replying with, "..yeah," with the same tone in her voice that she had just a few moments ago.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D :D. Next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

"_Okay, explain to me what the hell is going on with your relationship life." _Megan started. "_Like your dating someone, but you have a crush on his friend basically. What the fuck is that about?" _Megan asked.

"Well, Miz is basically an ass at times, and when he is an ass to the point of insulting me to tears, Truth somehow knows when that happens and makes me feel better...and I kind of like guys who do that to girls," Phoenix said.

"_But to you, Miz is like a 'super-hot-guy-who-wants-to-act-like-a-complpete-jack-ass-when-he-wants-to-but-ends-up-being-a-lovey-dovey-boyfriend-when-he-wants-to'?" _Megan asked.

Phoenix was silent before replying with, "Yeah, basically,"

"_Haven't changed since high school, huh?" _Megan asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked as she heard her other cell phone vibrate on her hotel room bed.

"_Remember Chris and Tristan?" _Megan asked.

"Chris who was the quarterback of the football team and Tristan the captain of the basketball team?" Phoenix asked as she went to grab her phone.

"_Yeah. You were dating Chris, but you have this crush on Tristan for like the whole duration of you and Chris' relationship," _Megan said. "_Good times," _She added.

"Oh fuck off," Phoenix said jokingly as she checked who texted her on her other phone.

_**From: Mike**_

_Miss You :'(_

"Hey Megs," Phoenix started.

"_Sup?" _Megan asked.

"Got to talk to you later, alright?" Phoenix asked.

"_One of your lover boys is texting you?" _Megan asked.

"Once again, fuck off," Phoenix said jokingly before hanging up on Megan and going back to texting Mike, which then she made that moment turn into absolute hell.

_**From: Phoenix**_

_...first time admitting 2 it, huh ?_

Phoenix walked out to the balcony that was connected to her hotel room and just sat on one of the chairs there as she felt her phone vibrate, signalling that Mike had responded.

_**From: Mike**_

_WTF do u mean ?_

_**From: Phoenix**_

_What I mean is that, that was the for the first time that u ever admitted that u missed me :P_

_**From: Mike**_

_U on something rite now ? I'd always said that I missed u :$_

_**From: Phoenix**_

_Oh whatever. Whenever I say that I miss u, ur like 'yeah, yeah, whatever sweetie'._

_**From: Mike**_

_Since when ?_

_**From: Phoenix**_

_Since the fucking beginning of this relationship jackass !_

Phoenix just placed the phone back on her lap, just looking over some parts of Dayton, Ohio, before her phone was signalling was someone was calling her.

"That's probably the jackass now," Phoenix commented under her breath as she didn't bother to check the Caller ID and just pressed the _Accept _button and put the phone on her ear.

As she was right, it was Mike, and decided to go on a rant about absolutely nothing, and Phoenix was just listening to it, not really caring for what he was saying, because it was the same old stuff that he says over and over again whenever they get into a fight or just on any normal day when he's usually not in a good mood, but this time, one line that he said, brought Phoenix to put her two-cents in.

"_Knew I should have listened to my mother when she said not to date a cum-dumpster," _Mike commented.

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Phoenix said. "Seriously?" She asked. "You're going to stoop down to _this _level?" She asked.

"_Hey, wasn't it like last month where you called me a dumbass closet-case?" _Mike asked.

"Well, the one difference between what you said and what I said is that, what I said is absolutely true, and what you said is the absolute opposite," Phoenix pointed out.

"_At least I wasn't born ready doing what you've been doing," _Mike stated.

"Oh my fucking God!" Phoenix let out a frustrated screeching sound before adding, "How 'bout you go fuck yourself, okay?"

"_No thanks," _Mike started. "_You already do that for me,"_

Phoenix let out another frustrated screeching sound before hanging up on him then said, "He's fucking unbelievable,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Just a little Author's note, just for this story, Phoenix's theme songs are changed, but for future stories, it's still "Last Call" by Midi Mafia and "Little Bad Girl" by David Guetta (feat. Taio Cruz & Ludacris). Now, this chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

_**FF Next Monday  
>Kansas City, Missouri<strong>_

"Why am I even here?" Phoenix asked herself as she was walking around the arena that was located in Kansas City, Missouri wearing a Grey Sequin Studded Ruched Sexy Sleeveless Tunic Top, White Pocket Detail Frayed Denim Shorts and Black Flats.

"Beth for some reason wants to fight you for some reason," Alison said as she met up with Phoenix and was walking with the brunette.

"Okay, do you like to follow me or something?" Phoenix asked.

"Hey, ask Laura," Alison started. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't give a flying fuck about you," She added.

"So, why are you following me?" Phoenix asked.

"Apparently, Laura wants you to change your on screen personality," Alison said.

"Alright, what the fuck does that mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Just to go along with the storyline of Mike's firing, she wants you to be presented to the audience as this girl who's sad that her boyfriend got fired," Alison started. "The only thing that will stay the same is how you dress, how you act and your music will change," She continued.

"To what?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, you're Raw theme song is changed to 'Like a Suicide' by Seether, and your Smackdown theme, Laura is giving you a choice of using the same song or using the same band but their song, 'Broken'," Alison replied.

"Alright, those sound pretty cool songs," Phoenix said.

"Glad you like it," Alison said before walking away.

Phoenix waited till Alison was out of ear shot before saying, "That idea is so fucking retarded," Before walking to the Divas locker room.

_**.x.**_

"...and her opponent, from Staten Island, New York, Phoenix!"

_Like a Suicide _by _Seether _started as Phoenix walked out to the ring wearing a Black 3 Piece Pant Strapless Top Rhinestone Belt Outfit and black and white sparkly wrestling boots with her brown hair curled and she was hearing the crowd giving her more cheers, but there was some of them booing her. When she got in the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was about to end, Beth was setting Phoenix up for her finisher, but Phoenix countered it into a pinning attempt, but the ref didn't count the pin because Natalya was distracting the ref. Phoenix noticed it, walked over to Natalya and gave her a slap on the face, which made her fall off of the outside of the ring.

Phoenix turned around and was set up in Beth's finisher again, which this time was successful and Beth pinned Phoenix for the pin-fall.

"Here is your winner, 'The Glamazon', Beth Phoenix!"

Natalya entered the ring, and her and Beth were looking over the fallen body of Phoenix for a few minutes before deciding not to attack her and walked to the back.

_**.x.**_

"Phoenix, Phoenix, can I have a word with you please about your match just a few minutes ago with Beth Phoenix?" Asked RAW backstage interviewer Lucas Barrow as he walked up to Phoenix as she was about to enter the Divas locker room.

"Sure Lucas," Phoenix said.

"This the second week that you got pinned by the Divas of Doom. Do you think that it has something to do about them being the powerful Divas in the Divas division, or does your loss against Beth earlier have something to do about last week's events of your boyfriend Miz's firing still lingering in your mind?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I say that it's about 50% if you know what I mean," Phoenix started. "Well sure Beth and Natalya are the toughest Divas in this division, and I just didn't have what it took out there to fight at least one of them in Beth Phoenix, but Miz's firing last week had some affect on the match outcome because, Lucas, I love him, you, the locker room and the WWE Universe has probably obviously know that by now, but I do, and to hear that he got fired last week really made my heart heavy because, without him here every week to support me in whatever, from a possible match on Raw, or a match that I have on Smackdown, I usually, not do so good," Phoenix started. "but, to sum it up with Miz's firing being the other 50% of the reason why I lost to Beth Phoenix, I miss him, and I want him to be re-hired," She added, holding back 'tears'.

"Thanks Phoenix," Lucas said before walking away and Phoenix walked into the Divas locker room, which was empty.

"Ha, I so didn't believe what I said," Phoenix said to herself with a small laugh before going to take a shower.

_**.x.**_

When Phoenix got out of the shower, wearing a white tank top with a yellow smiley face, grey sweatpants and white flip flops, she was drying her hair, when she saw her opened bag was lit a little bit. She walked over it, dropping the towel on the floor, grabbed whatever was lighting up her bag, and it was her phone, signalling that someone had tried to call her, but ended up leaving a voice mail.

She pressed some buttons, letting her to hear the voice mail, and this is what it said.

"_Hey Phoenix, it's Mike. Look, I know you're probably getting annoyed by my voice at this point ever since what happened last week between us, but, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. Look, you know that whenever I get mad, I say the wrong things, and usually, you end up being the victim of the verbal assaults, but, you know I don't ever mean the things that I say, right? Because, what's stated in the song _Best Girl: _'You're the best damn girl in the whole wide world. Baby you're the best in the whole wide world. You're the only one that I'm ever gonna need. Baby, you're the one, only one for me.', which is pretty much true when I want to express my love to you. Oh, did I ever say to you that I miss you tons? Because, I do. So, please get back to me, so I could hear your beautiful voice,"_

Phoenix just stared at her phone for a few moments, before tossing it back in her bag and said, "He's probably just saying that because he knows that's what I want to hear. But, I'll just be that equally 'nice' back." She then grabbed her bag and left the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Another AA, I know that HHH is just the COO in screen, but in this story, he's the **_**actual ****_COO of the company. Now, the chapter starts...NOW!_**

_**.x.**_

"Hi Mikey," Phoenix started as she was trying to get a hold of Mike on his phone, but, she got voice mail. "Guess that I picked a bad time to call you, and ended up getting voice mail. So, call me back when you get a chance, will ya? I love you sweetie,"

Phoenix pressed '_End' _on her iPhone before placing it back on the beside table in her hotel room. She then got off of her bed, walked over to her make-up desk, and just stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before her iPhone started playing _Just A Kiss _by _Lady Antebellum._

Phoenix got off of the chair that she was currently sitting on and walked over to her phone and pressed '_Accept'._

"Hello," Phoenix said.

"_Guess who?" _Mike asked.

"Hey," Phoenix said in a happy tone. "What's up?" She asked.

"_Just talking to my favourite girl in the world," _Mike said. "_You?" _He asked.

"Talking to my favourite guy in the world," Phoenix said happily.

"_Hey listen, just wondering, you still in Kansas City, or you planning on heading to St. Louis for the Smackdown tapings tomorrow?" _Mike asked.

"No, still in Kansas City, why?" Phoenix asked.

"_Just wondering. Want to do me a huge favour sweetie?" _Mike asked.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"_Want to open the balcony door very please?" _Mike asked, then hung up.

Phoenix looked at her phone for a few minutes before hanging up her phone herself, tossing the phone onto the bed, and turned around to face the window that if opened, would lead you out of the balcony. When she did, she jumped like fifteen feet in the air being scared half to death when she saw Mike standing on the other side.

"You going to let me in or what?" Mike asked with a jokingly laugh.

Phoenix ended up walking over to the door, opened it and instantly embraced her boyfriend in a hug.

"Well, someone's happy to see me," Mike said as Phoenix still had that hug on him.

"Hey, I wasn't lying when I said I missed you," She commented before _finally _letting go of him. The couple walked inside the room, and sat on the bed where Phoenix asked, "So, why are you here in Kansas City?"

"Can I just see my favourite girl because I miss everything about her from her great looks to awesome personality?" Mike asked.

"You got a point there," Phoenix said.

"Don't I always?" Mike asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Are you always this arrogant and cocky?" Phoenix asked.

"But last time I checked, I know a certain petite brunette who loves that side of me," Mike pointed out and still had that smirk on his face.

"You're still like making fun of my height?" Phoenix asked with a small pout on her face. Her height is 5'4, which in her family, is the average height, but to Mike, it gives him a perfect opportunity to make fun of it in a jokingly kind of way.

"Ah come on baby, you know I like your shortness, it's just that it gives me an opportunity to joke around on it," Mike said, then decided to sneak a kiss from Phoenix's pouting lips.

_**.x.**_

_**FF Few Hours**_

Few hours later, Mike and Phoenix were sleeping beside each other on Phoenix's bed when Phoenix was woken up by sounds coming from the other side of Phoenix's hotel room door. She somehow got off of the bed without waking Mike up and silently walked over to the door, pressed her ear against it and eavesdropped over the conversation, which she learned to do from her brother Mike 'The Situation' when she was just six years old.

"_Are you seriously considering hiring back Mike and Ron?" _A girl's voice asked.

"_Yes Miss Bernier," _A guy's voice replied. "_Well, more importantly Mike because of Miss. Sorentino's reaction of him being fired by Paul, but I figured that if you get one, you must get the other," _He added.

_Alright, I know that's Alison, but, who the fuck is the other guy? _Phoenix thought as she kept on listening to their conversation.

"_But Mr. Laurinaitis," _Alison said. "_Have you checked this over with Paul?" _She asked.

_Figures. Just happens to be the guy that sounds like his voice should just disappear _Phoenix thought.

"_Nope," _John said. "_As a matter of fact, this is going to be a surprise. But I'll wait till after a week or two _after _Hell in a Cell. If Phoenix is still sad by Mike's firing, I'll bring him back along with Ron, and if she is happy and over the firing, I'll just bring both of them back anyways," _He added.

_Oh, that is just fucking perfect _Phoenix thought with a roll of her eyes.

"_I don't know sir. I don't think that Paul would like that you're doing this without his consent," _Alison said.

"_Oh, he'll like this idea Miss Bernier, even if it meant that he doesn't know what the heck is going on," _John said then John and Alison walked away, making it tougher for Phoenix to hear the conversation.

_Should I tell him? _Phoenix thought in her head. She turned her head to see Mike still sleeping on the bed. _Nah, I shouldn't. _Phoenix added in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**FF Next Day  
>St. Louis, Missouri<strong>_

"Do you have to go to the Smackdown tapings?" Mike asked with a hint of whining in his voice.

He was just lying on the bed that was in Phoenix's hotel room, which the hotel was located in St. Louis, just watching TV and Phoenix was in the bathroom, getting ready for the tapings.

"Yes Mike, I have to," Phoenix said from the bathroom. "because there's this thing that I have to do, which is called: my job," She added.

"What are you even doing in there?" Mike asked.

"My makeup," Phoenix replied.

"For like the billionth time?" Mike asked jokingly.

"Okay, that was one time, and last time I checked, you started it by making me laugh too much," Phoenix said.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were ticklish or not," Mike said.

"and you couldn't just believe me when I said that I was?" Phoenix asked.

"I believed you, but I just wanted to see for myself," Mike said, which made Phoenix laugh a little bit while applying her mascara. When she was done putting on her makeup, which consisted of light black and grey sparkly eyeshadow, black sparkly eye liner, black mascara, clear lip gloss and light pink blush, walked out to her suitcase and was trying to find a shirt to complete her outfit, and she was currently wearing a white tank top with the pants that she was going to be wearing before changing into her ring attire, which was Blue Denim Skinny Zippered Pocket Contrast Stitched Denim Jeans and Black Velvet Faux Fur Ankle Strap Platform Heels.

"Mikey, do you mind helping me on a few things?" Phoenix asked.

"With?" Mike asked.

Phoenix grabbed two shirts, turned around to face her boyfriend and asked, "Which shirt do you think would look super hot on me?"

She placed the first shirt basically on top of her chest which was a Black Tiger Print Wide Neck Razor Cut Sleeve Sexy Top for a few minutes before putting the second shirt basically on top of her chest, which was a Black Wet Look Bell Sleeved Tie Front Crop Top for a few minutes before placing both shirts at her sides.

"Definitely the second choice," Mike said with a slight smirk and a wink.

Phoenix slightly rolled her eyes and said, "Kind of figured that you were going to choose that option," before going to the bathroom to get changed into that shirt. Just about a minute to two minutes later, Phoenix exited the model, faced Mike and did a little twirl like she was a model modeling a new outfit. "What do you think?" Phoenix asked with a smile on her face.

Mike got off of the bed, walked up to Phoenix and embraced her with a passionate kiss for a few minutes before letting go and asking, "Remind me again why you have to leave me?"

"Because I have a job to do. I promise I'll return and not run off to Canada," Phoenix said, making Mike laugh just a little bit.

"Alright, but I'll miss you while you're gone, okay?" He asked.

Phoenix lightly laughed before saying, "Alright," before walking out of the hotel room and on her way to the arena where the Smackdown tapings were going to be held.

Just two minutes after Phoenix left for the tapings, her iPhone rang, playing the song _'Dynamite' _by _Taio Cruz. _Mike was questioning about answering the phone for a few minutes, before going to retrieve the iPhone and saw that someone

_Phoenix, I wanted to say this ever since that I met you, but, you started dating Mike, so I couldn't say it. But, I'm sorry that I couldn't find a way to say it in person, so, text would have to do, and I have to get this off my chest, I couldn't take it anymore but: I. LOVE. YOU. IDC if you're dating Mike, could you just say that you love me back so that I know that the girl that I love is loving me back ? -Ron _

"Truth?" Mike asked under his breath. "That cheating slut," He added. "Oh, she's going to get it once she gets back,"

_**.x.**_

_**Smackdown Tapings**_

"Phoenix, I want you to meet your opponent for tonight Bianca. Bianca, this is your debut opponent Phoenix Sorrentino," Alison said as she caught up with Phoenix with the new Smackdown Diva. Phoenix looked at the new Smackdown diva, who had long brown hair with blonde highlights and she was wearing a Black Asymmetrical Sequin Mini Dress and black high heel pumps.

"Oh my God, are you related to Jersey Shore's 'The Situation'?" Bianca asked in a tone in her voice like she was meeting some celebrity.

"The one and only," Phoenix said.

"I know this may sound weird to you, but, I find your brother to be extremely hot," Bianca said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to get to know one another. Good luck in your match," Alison said, then walking away.

"She seems nice," Bianca said.

"Now, she is nice. Like earlier in her career, not so much," Phoenix said.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked as her and Phoenix were walking down the hallway that they were in.

"I was just a developmental wrestler back in Florida Championship Wrestling when she was here as a Diva, and she was a total bitch," Phoenix said.

"How bad?" Bianca asked.

"Think Sammi Sweetheart attitude and you times that by 50," Phoenix said.

"Ouch," Bianca said.

"Yeah, then like around 2009 she became the GM of Raw, and she was even more of a bitch than usual," Phoenix continued.

"How did people over there stand her back then?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know," Phoenix said. "but, she ended up having to step down from the GM position because she was pregnant with her daughter and needed some 'personal time' also because of her husband being a druggie and had all this court shit and all that. But, she's back and the assistant to the VP of the Divas Division Laura, and she promises that she would never be the bitch that she was back then," Phoenix finished.

"Wow," was all that Bianca could say.

_**.x.**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan Bianca!"

_Crack A Bottle _by _Eminem _started as Bianca walked to the ring to the silence of the fans due to the fact that she's the new Diva on Smackdown and she was wearing a Pink Cropped Mesh Glitter Mini Skirt 2PC Sexy Outfit and light pink wrestling boots. When she got inside the ring, she posed for the fans before Phoenix's theme song started up.

"and her opponent, from Staten Island, New York, Phoenix!"

_Broken _by _Seether _started as Phoenix walked out to the ring, wearing the same shirt that she wore when she got to the arena, but changed her pants to black jean short shorts and black wrestling boots with her hair in a pony tail. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans before the ref signalling for the bell to ring to start the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was about to come to an end, Phoenix had set up Bianca for one of her finishers _Jersey Turn Kick _where it was a spinning kick to the temple. When she successfully completed the move, she made the pinfall on Bianca and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Phoenix!"

After Phoenix got her hand raised by the ref, she picked up Bianca, said, _Nice debut match _before raising her hand as well then they went to the back.

_**.x.**_

"Awesome match out there," Phoenix said to Bianca as they were hanging out by a table that was filled with water bottles.

"Thanks," Bianca said with a smile on her face.

"So tell me about yourself Bianca, since I'll be one of your colleagues, I want to get to know you better," Phoenix said.

"Well, I've been known for boring people, so I'll sum it up for you: I'm the youngest out of five children, all boys. My mom was a single parent because my father left me two weeks after I was born. I was a sports nut, I was playing hockey, baseball, basketball, and even football, but what I wanted to do was wrestle. So, I'd ended up dropping out of highschool when I was a sophomore to pursue my wrestling career as I was wrestling over the local wrestling events in Michigan. Been doing that for eleven years before WWE noticed me in 2010, gave me a tryout match, I succeeded in that, been in FCW for all of 2010 and most of 2011 before moving up to Smackdown," Bianca said.

"I'm just happy that you're living out your dream," Phoenix said.

"So, what is there for me to know about you?" Bianca asked.

"Well, as you know I'm the little sister of The Situation, was born in New York, but spent most of my childhood in New Jersey, so I knew quickly about the Jersey lifestyle when it came to Jersey Shore, so I knew about the parties and all of that good stuff. But, for most of my life, it was, school from the usual times, when I got home, I got changed into my wrestling gear, went to a nearby wrestling organization, did my thing, before heading back to my house again, got changed into my party gear, and went party," Phoenix started. "but, then I ditched the party lifestyle for a while and just focused on wrestling, until I got called by WWE in 2007, they gave me a tryout match, got sent to FCW for that whole year, then got moved up to Smackdown in 2008, been there till the 2009 Draft, moved to Raw, been there till the 2011 Draft, got sent back to Smackdown and...yeah," Phoenix said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Pretty much had a boring life," She added.

"Not so much if you're related to a reality TV star," Bianca commented with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Meh, you sort of have a good point there," Phoenix said with another shrug of her shoulders, then had a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach that something isn't going to be going right in a few moments.

_**.x.**_

Phoenix was walking back to the hotel room after taking a shower, and got changed into a black tank top, black sweat pants and white flip flops, with the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing bigger and bigger with every step she took.

When she opened the hotel room door, she noticed that everything was normal...until she took a few steps into the hotel room, tossed her bag onto a nearby spot on the floor, and instantly saw Mike...an boy was he having smoke coming out of his ears with anger.

_Damn it _Phoenix thought. _Why the fuck do I have to be right? _She added.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um..." Phoenix started. "Hi," She added.

"Are you cheating on me?" Mike asked, surprisingly calm.

"Um, no," Phoenix replied as she walked more into the room and made a slight mistake in moving more closer to Mike. "Why are you asking?" She asked.

"Here," Mike said, tossing the phone, which made a hard impact on Phoenix's stomach, which she ended up getting the phone in her hand and read the text. "Um, why is Ron texting me that he loves me?" She asked.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me, you're cheating on me," Mike said.

"I'm not cheating on you you dumbass!" Phoenix yelled at him.

"Just tell me who you were cheating on me with," Mike said.

"NOBODY!" Phoenix yelled.

Mike got instantly silent as he walked up close to Phoenix.

"Oh what?" Phoenix asked, sounding a little arrogant. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked with a slight laugh, but that laugh stopped when she looked into his eyes. What Phoenix saw in his eyes was nothing but pure anger.

"You better tell me who you are cheating on me with, or else?" He hissed.

"Or else what?" Phoenix asked.

_SMACK!_

Phoenix stumbled back a little bit, holding her cheek where Mike just slapped as hard as he could just a few seconds ago. With a scared look in her eyes, Phoenix looked at Mike, who had somewhat of a 'satisfied—but not _totally _satisfied' look on his face.

"You thought that was bad?" Mike asked as he walked a little bit more closer to Phoenix, up to the point where he was getting up in hr face. "That was just only the beginning," He added as he went and grabbed a handful of Phoenix's hair, making that Phoenix's face was 'forced' to see his, then he punched her face, which made Phoenix stumbled backwards a little bit more towards a wall, which then Mike shoved her as hard as he could into the wall, which had made hard impact with both of Phoenix's shoulders.

She slid down the wall as she saw Mike walk over to the other side of the room with teared filled eyes and grabbing something. When he'd walked towards her, she'd noticed that it was a form of a wire. He walked close to behind her, but not really behind her as he wrapped the wire around her neck and started to choke her.

As Phoenix was trying to gain some oxygen, Mike said, "Now, you are my possession, got it? You are not allowed to cheat on me with anything with a pulse, and if I ever hear from any good reliable source that you're cheating on me or not being the most faithful person in our relationship. I will find you, and trust me princess, when I find you, it would not turn out pretty for you. Got it?"

Phoenix nodded fast over and over again because at this point, she was scared for her life from the person that she was supposed to love.

"Good," Mike said, then he let go of the grip that he had with the wire around Phoenix's neck, tossed the wire to the other side of the room, walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him.

Phoenix just sat where she was, ignoring the pain that her shoulders were signalling to her, and she just sat there and silently cried.

_**.x.**_

_**Next Day**_

Phoenix got out of bed the next day with slight soreness in her shoulders from last night, which two bruises would appear on her shoulders. "Just fucking perfect. What the fuck did I get myself into?" She muttered under her breath as she walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and saw a red mark on the side of her right cheek from Mike's slap and a developing bruise on the lower part of her jaw. She'd turned around for just a few moments and saw two developing bruises on her shoulders.

Phoenix rolled her eyes as she went and grabbed her cover-up and started covering up the bruises on her face, when she remembered the first time that Mike laid his hands on her in an abusive way...and the reason behind the first one was basically the exact same reason just like this one: Him accusing her of cheating on him.

_**July 15, 2009**_

"_Tell me once again," Mike said_. "_Who's is Alex Trinity?" _He asked, voice getting higher.

"_He's my ex boyfriend!" Phoenix yelled back. _

"_Why are you talking to one of your possibly many ex boyfriends?" Mike asked, or just basically yelled._

"_We just wanted to catch up since we haven't talked to each other since our break up back in 2006," Phoenix said._

"_Are you sure about that?" Mike asked._

_Phoenix was silent before asking, "What the hell does that mean dumbass!"_

_Mike just stood where he was in the hotel room that they were sharing, looking at the ground and clenching and un-clenching his fists over and over again._

"_Um, Mike?" Phoenix asked, getting a little scared._

_Mike didn't answer her._

"_Mike, say something," Phoenix said. "You're seriously starting to scare me a little bit," She added._

"_Are you cheating on me with your ex boyfriend?" Mike asked a little silently._

"_Excuse me?" Phoenix asked. "What did you say?" She asked._

_Mike grabbed a nearby object, which was a lamp, and threw it at Phoenix, but she turned around to cover herself from the attack at the wrong moment, and the lamp broke on her right side of her ribs, and the broken pieces basically digged into her skin. "I said: HAVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH YOUR EX BOYFRIEND!" Mike asked again, but this time, it was much louder than before._

_Phoenix didn't answer as she sat on the ground, holding onto her side that the broken lamp landed on, rolled up into a ball and started to cry lightly._

_Mike walked over to Phoenix, bent down so that he was close to her face and hissed, "Now, answer my question: Are you cheating on me, with your ex-boyfriend Alex Trinity?" _

_Phoenix nodded her head 'no', then said, "No."_

_Mike just looked at her for a few minutes, before grabbing a handful of hair, pulling it enough so that her face was facing his face, and he slapped it as hard as he can before yelling, "STOP BEING THE LYING SLUT THAT YOU ARE AND START TELLING THE TRUTH! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME OR NOT?"_

"_Stop," Phoenix said, which was barely a whisper._

"_What's that?" Mike asked._

"_Stop it, you're scaring me," Phoenix said a little bit louder and was still crying._

"_Oh, I'm scaring you, huh?" Mike asked in a taunting tone. He went back to his vertical base, and took off the belt that he was wearing at the time, and when Phoenix saw the belt, she instantly flinched and wanted to not feel any pain that the belt would cause on her body._

"_HOW...IS...THIS...FOR...SCARING...YOU?" He yelled to Phoenix, and after each word, a whip with his belt was accompanied after._

"_Stop, please?" Phoenix yelled as she was embracing the pain that the whipping of the belt was causing her._

"_WHY?" Mike asked. "AM I SCARING YOU ENOUGH?" He asked._

_Phoenix didn't respond because so much tears were coming out of her eyes, whatever she would say would be non-understandable._

_For what Phoenix thought would be hours of him whipping her and insulting her at every turn, she didn't feel the belt hitting her skin, and heard Mike dropping the belt and walking away from the fallen Raw Diva. So, Phoenix just laid where she was and silently cried...until she heard Mike's footsteps once again and him yelling, "Get your slutty ass off the ground...even though that's where you're best at anyways," _

_Phoenix didn't want to move because she was in pain and could feel blood dripping off of her body because of the belt._

_Mike sighed a frustrated sigh and picked Phoenix up, but instantly slammed her against a nearby wall. He grabbed Phoenix's neck, and squeezed it as much as he could without trying to snap her neck (which he could have done anyways), and hissed, "Look, I don't want you to cheat on me ever! You are an ugly piece of slutty trash who should do not fulfil anyone's fantasies but my own, got it? If I ever hear you're sleeping around with other men, I will make sure that NO guy would ever want to be with you EVER! GOT IT?"_

_Phoenix nodded fast because she was afraid that she was going to die at the young age of twenty three years old._

"_GOOD!" He yelled as he let go of her neck and Phoenix just fell to the ground, gasping for breath._

"_and clean yourself up, you look disgusting," Mike commented as he had the nerve to spit on her before leaving the hotel room, and leaving Phoenix to cry on the floor._

_**Present Day**_

Ever since that moment, Mike had laid his hands on her in an abusive way. Some for him accusing her of cheating on him, some for just stupid reasons, but, it wasn't till early 2010 that Raw was in California for their round of house shows, and Phoenix's brother Mike 'The Situation' decided to invite her and Mike out with him and a few of his friends out to a club in LA, but since because of Phoenix's choice of an outfit of a 2PC Black Spandex Asymmetrical Top Cut Out Booty Shorts Outfit and Mid-Thigh black high heel pumps, Mike went in an all-out rage because of her outfit choice and her 'grinding' on other guys, and started the usual punches, kicks, and even a few bites here and there, but, after that, he decided to take it a step further and decided to rape her.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Phoenix snapped out of her thoughts, did a touch up on her makeup, before walking out of the bathroom and to the main door of her hotel room and opened it to see Josh Trudel.

"Josh, aren't you supposed to be back in Long Island tending to your pregnant-once-again wife Sabrina?" Phoenix asked.

"Used to, but, Sabrina demanded me to be back on the road," Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How's Haylie by the way with her pregnancy?" Phoenix asked.

"Pretty good, but, with her hormones, she makes the Devil look like an Angel," Josh said with a slight shudder.

"Ouch. So, why are you here?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, before the shows in Louisiana, me, a couple of friends decided to make a trip to Los Angeles to party and whatnot, and since you are like the Queen of Partying, I'd decided to ask you if you wanted to tag along?" Josh asked.

Phoenix thought about it for a few minutes. She wanted to go because you know, it was a party. But, she didn't want to go because she was afraid she might run into Mike.

"Little Situation, are you alive?" Josh asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Phoenix swatted his hand away from her face and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Sweet," Josh said. "We're leaving tomorrow for California, I'll give you a 'wake up call' to remind you incase you want to sleep in all day," He said with a slight laugh before walking away.

"See ya there," Phoenix called after him before closing her hotel room door. Phoenix thought about it for a few seconds before asking, "How do I feel like it's going to be a good few days in Hell?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: I want to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter and nuk1014 for favouriting this story. You guys rock :D :D. I would also like to credit coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for giving me an idea for the latter half of this chapter because of my writer's black :D :D. Anyways, next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

"Josh, where the heck are we going?" Phoenix asked.

She was riding with Josh as he was driving down the streets of Los Angeles, California.

"The hotel that I wanted to go to was suddenly booked solid, and one of my friends is living in LA, so he would let us chill at his place for a while," Josh said. "Don't worry, I'd told him not to hit on you or anything because you're dating Mike for some reason," He added.

Phoenix lightly laughed then instantly looked out the window.

"Um, are you guys dating?" Josh asked.

Phoenix looked at Josh before saying, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I could tell by laughs referring to a relationship if you're dating someone or not," Josh said. "and by you're laugh, I just assumed that you and Mike weren't dating," he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Phoenix nodded slightly.

"Is everything alright with you guys or anything?" Josh asked.

"Why you ask?" Phoenix asked.

"By you're body language, you don't look so happy when I just mentioned Mike, and besides, that's what Haylie felt when she was at least a year in her relationship with Mike," Josh said.

"She dated Mike?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, when she was just a development Diva back in 06, she dated him for like two years or something, but, when Mike accused her of cheating and was about to step over the line and tried to hit Haylie, she called it quits," Josh said. "and good thing to, and if he were, I would be in jail and he'll be lying in a hospital bed," He added. "So, that's why I'm wondering if everything is alright with you and Mike, and if it's not, you could tell me, I won't tell anyone," He also added.

"No, everything's alright," Phoenix said.

"You sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Phoenix said.

_**.x.**_

"Josh, buddy!" Someone said as he hugged Josh as Josh and Phoenix were standing on the porch on what was probably Josh's friend that he mentioned. He looked like to be in his early to mid thirties, brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a plaid shirt, khaki shorts and black sandals.

"Kurtis, you haven't changed," Josh said as he hugged him back.

When they let go, Kurtis turned to Phoenix and said, "and this must be Phoenix Sorrentino that you mentioned?" He asked.

"Yes," Phoenix said with a smile on her face.

"Man, you are way more beautiful in person than on camera. When it comes to you, the infamous saying 'the camera adds 10 pounds' does _not _work for you, it should be 'the camera loses 10 pounds and adds 10 pounds of beautifulness'," Kurtis said.

Phoenix smiled and said, "Do you always compliment women?"

"Been born and raised to do that," Kurtis said. "now, you guys come inside and make yourself like home,"

_**.x.**_

_**11:43 PM**_

"Phoenix!" Josh yelled. "You almost ready!" He asked.

Him, wearing a white button up shirt, blue jeans and black Converse low top sneakers was standing beside Kurtis, who was wearing a dress shirt looking vest, black jeans and black dress shoes with his brown hair gelled, who was getting ready for Phoenix to get ready so that they would head to the club.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoenix said as she walked downstairs and was wearing a Turquoise Hot Pink Light Up Skirt Set and black high heel boots with her brown hair curled.

"Damn," Both Josh and Kurtis said at the same time.

"What?" Phoenix asked. "I know that I look hot," She added. "Now, let's go out and party," She said happily as the three of them walked out of the house.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

When the trio were at the club of their choice, Josh, Kurtis and Phoenix were at the V.I.P section of the club due to Josh's and Phoenix's status with the WWE, and they'd ordered their drinks; Kurtis with a Bud Light, Josh with a water because he was the designated driver and Phoenix with a Long Island Iced Tea.

After Phoenix had like four Long Island Iced Teas, she was on the verge of being drunk (usually for her, it'll take about seven alcohol beverages to her her drunk), and Josh went off to talk to some other people, she was alone with Kurtis and he asked, "Phoenix, I know you're dating someone, but, do you wanna dance?"

Phoenix looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Sure, why not," before them two getting up off of their spots and went to the dance floor and started dancing.

_**FF half an hour later**_

When an half an hour rolled around, Kurtis and Phoenix were still dancing on the dancefloor, and, with the credit help of alcohol and dancing a little too close, Phoenix ended up kissing Kurtis for a few seconds before letting go of his lips and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What the fuck?" Kurtis asked. "It must be my lucky day to have the cutest girl ever," He added.

Josh decided to walk over and said, "What to the what?"

"Phoenix kissed me," Kurtis said.

"What the fuck?" Josh asked.

"Alright, just blame it on the alcohol," Phoenix said, trying to think of an excuse for what she did, which was half true, other half is that Kurtis was really hot and she had to kiss him.

"Uh, Phoenix?" Josh asked.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Try saying that to a pissed off Mike behind you," Josh said.

"WHAT?" Phoenix asked before turning around and Josh was right, Mike was behind her. And boy was he fuming mad.

Mike didn't say anything, as he grabbed Phoenix's wrist as hard as he could and just dragged her out of the club.

"Let me go now!" Phoenix screamed as Mike put her in his car and he got in as well.

"You want to cheat on me like that huh!" Mike yelled. "I'll show you slut, I'll fucking show you," He said mad as he had driven off.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Somewhere where NOBODY can find you," Mike growled as he smirked evily.

Phoenix just looked out the window, knowing that this is definitely _not _going to turn out right for her. Now all that she has to wish for is to get out of what Mike is going to have to put her though alive, or that someone somehow knows where she is, and come save her from this torture.

It really doesn't matter with her, all that she wants to happen is for her to not die.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D...and I would also like to credit her for the idea for this chapter. You still rock :D :D. Also the OC's Laura Cena and Stacy Laurinatis belong to her :). Anyways, next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

_**FF to October 2, 2011  
>Phoenix's POV<strong>_

Ever since that day where Mike had basically dragged me out of the club in LA and in common sense, kidnapped me, I've been living in my own personal Hell, and heck, Hell would be a nicer place to experience living than what I'm feeling now.

I've been put in non-legal appointed 'house arrest' by Mike, which by his standards mean literally thrown down a set of basement stairs in an abandoned house that he just found off the side of the road in some part of the United States, or not even in the States I couldn't tell anymore. So, I'm locked inside a basement, with everything that would allow me to escape locked, and whenever Mike comes and visits me (usually drunk), takes out all of the anger that he has pent up inside him over the fact that I've 'cheated' on him numerous times out on me by abusing me till the point that I shouldn't survive anymore blow that he gives me.

I was literally lying on the basement floor, not really wanting to move after another beatdown that Mike has given me a little earlier than he usually does because he has 'something important' to do, which I find hard to believe, and what I think he's doing is going to a nearby bar, getting drunk as hell, go back and do what he normally does before leaving me to hopefully die.

"and this is all because I 'cheated' on him _again?" _I asked, annoyed and (since I was near a door), I leaned my hand on it just for the heck of it, before leaning on it too much, and the door opened?

I slightly turned my head around and raised my eyebrows. "He accidentally left the door unlocked?" I asked. With the help of the stair-rails that were placed near my hands (thank God), I grabbed them firmly and raised myself off of the ground. When I eventually did get off of the ground, I slowly climbed up the stairs, but winced at every moment as I felt every shock of pain from my feet to all throughout my body.

When I would eventually reached the main floor of the abandoned home, I was shocked. The house looked absolutely fabulous. The only reason why I didn't see it the first time was because it was extremely dark outside at the time that Mike kidnapped me, so, no light (obviously) would get through to the house. I walked through all of the house and saw that it was beautiful. I walked by a mirror once before sawing myself in it for a quick second before heading back to the mirror and saw myself for more than a second as I saw all the bruises, scars and dried up blood that was on my face that was left there by Mike.

"Why am I still with that psycho?" I muttered to myself as I lightly felt my face because it was sensitive to the touch of my fingers. I'd stopped looked at my face, then lifted up a dark grey long sleeve shirt that Mike gave to me because he didn't want to look at my 'cheating slutty body' as he would like to call it, along with the same colour sweatpants, which by now, was covered with dried up blood. Just as soon as I'd lifted my shirt up to my breasts, I saw nothing but bruises. Some just forming from the beat-down just a few moments ago and some of them that were from previous beat-downs. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes. I lowered my shirt and walked upstairs to see if there was a bathroom there so I could do something about my face. When I would eventually get upstairs, I instantly smelt something. Smelt like...a decaying body?

I walked to the room that I felt that the scent was the strongest, and, it was the bathroom. So, I slowly opened the bathroom and saw that blood was smeared everywhere. Horrified, I slowly walked more inside the room, and up towards the bath tub and saw a dead body of a woman who looked around to be my age or a year or two older.

With a more horrified look on my face, I saw a piece of paper beside me with something written on it. I'd picked up the paper and saw this:

_Hey baby :)  
>If you ever decide to leave this relationship for good<br>you're going to end up like the body that you see in front of you.  
>Dead.<em>

Taking a big gulp, I'd placed the piece of paper down and started to repeat the one phrase that was said to me over and over again when I was growing up.

"Fairy tales do not tell children the dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed,"

_**.x.**_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana  
>Hell in a Cell Pay Per View<strong>_

"No, no, no, no, no," Co-VP of the WWE Divas' Division Laura Cena as she was looking at the news from her phone in her office. "This can't not be happening," She added.

"What is?" Alison asked.

"Read this," Laura said as she tossed her phone to Alison. "That should spell it out for you Alison," She added.

Alison received the phone from Alison and read what she was talking about.

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

_It has been reported that twenty five year old WWE Diva Phoenix Sorentino has been reported missing. She was last seen in St. Louis, Missouri last week. If you have any information that may lead to her being found, you are asked to call police._

"Holy bananas," Alison commented as she placed Laura's phone back on the table.

"I know, right?" Laura asked..

"Maybe this has something to do with Mike?" Alison asked.

Laura looked at her before asking, "What?"

"Laura, let's put all of this in some form of a perspective," Alison started. "By how I look at it, Mike and Phoenix has some up and downs in their relationship, he's been fired, Phoenix's over here in the WWE doing her job, Mike probably hates that, and decides to kidnap her just so that she would be around him like all the time," She added.

Laura looked at her before saying, "Look, Mike may be an annoying jackass who's obsessed over saying that he's awesome, but he's not a psychotic crazy person,"

"Just saying," Alison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a Divas Championship to defend against Stacy, and she definitely doesn't know what's she's getting herself into," Laura said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed her Divas Championship and walked out of the office.

_**.x.**_

_**FF Few Hours**_

After the chaotic ending to the WWE Championship Triple Threat Match which would lead up to having Alberto Del Rio win the title and with Mike and Ron run down to the ring and attack the superstars and the officials, Laura was looking at the post match with somewhat of a shocked expression on her face.

"Laura," She kept on hearing her name being called. Laura turned around and saw that Josh was the one calling her name and he walked up to her. "Josh?" Laura asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sabrina?" She asked.

"She wants me to be back on the road. But anyways, there's something that I got to tell you," Josh said. "and it's about Phoenix," He added.

"What?" Laura asked, not realizing that a few police officers were taking away Ron and Mike in handcuffs, and Josh hadn't realized that either.

"Mike's kidnapped Phoenix," Josh asked.

"What?" Laura asked. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Look, she was in LA with me with the round of house shows there, so me, her and one of my friends decided to head to one of the many clubs there. Long story short, she was drunk and kissed my friend, not knowing that Mike was there. He was mad as he grabbed Phoenix's wrist and dragged her out of the club," Josh said.

Mike heard what Josh had said and thought _Fuck. He's on to me._

"You kidding me?" Laura asked.

"No," Josh said.

Laura thought about it for a few minutes and said, "We're definitely going to look for her, but, since you're going to be busy with whatever it is you're going to be busy working on, and I'm busy with my stuff, we need someone who would physically going to look for her," She thought more for a few minutes before turning around and saw the officers with Mike and Ron. Her and Josh walked up to them and Laura asked, "Officers, can I just ask you something for a few moments?"

The officers turned around and one of them said, "Sure ma'am,"

"Could we talk to Ron for just a few moments, please sir?" Josh asked.

"Need the other guy?" Another officer asked, referring to Mike.

"No, you could take him to wherever you're taking him," Josh said.

The officers looked at each other for a few minutes, turned back to Laura and Josh and one of them said, "Make it quick," before letting go of the cuffs around Ron's wrists and walked away with the other officers that were holding Mike.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Long story short: Phoenix has gone missing. Josh has told me that it was Mike that kidnapped her, and since he's busy with whatever the main thing being is Sabrina, and since I'm busy with what I'm doing, we'd decided that you should be the one that should physically try to find her," Laura said.

"So, Phoenix's is missing, Mike's the one who's kidnapped her, and you two want me to find her is what both of you are trying to tell me, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Both Josh and Laura said at the same time.

_**.x.**_

_**FF 2 Hours Later**_

I was still sitting in the bloodied bathroom, now crying my eyes out because of the dead body that wasn't even a full metre away from myself and thinking about what would happen to me by Mike if I were to ever leave our relationship.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die," I whispered as I cried in between the words.

"PHOENIX!" I heard Mike yell as he slammed the door behind him.

"I don't wanna die," I said repeatedly even more faster than I originally was saying it before. I stopped just a minute later as all I heard was silence. _Where is he? _I asked myself in my head. As I was thinking about getting up off of the floor, with my hands reaching nearby things that would help support me getting up, that was when the door slammed opened.

Mike walked up to me, bent down and was near my face and yelled, "Why aren't you in the fucking basement like you're supposed to be!"

I didn't answer him as I tucked my knees up to my chest and my head fell down to my knees and continued crying.

"Answer me!" Mike yelled in her face.

I still didn't answer as I continued to cry.

Mike moved so that he was in front of me, grabbed a handful of my hair, pulled it back so much that my tear-covered face, and slapped my face so hard, that I thought that the skin that was on my cheeks were literally ripped off. "Answer me you cheating slut!" He yelled.

"Please don't hurt me," I said barely audible.

Mike slapped me again and said, surprisingly calm, "What was that?"

"P-p-p-please don't hu-hu-hu-hurt m-m-m-me," I stuttered as tears began falling down my eyes.

Mike slapped me, even more harder than the last time he did and yelled, "Don't you _ever _talk back to me!"

"I didn't you psycho!" I yelled, making Mike more in a bad mood than he was before. _Oh fuck _I thought in my head as I saw pure evil out of Mike's eyes.

He let go of my hair and got back into a vertical base, looked around the drawers and cabinets in the bathroom and found some duct tape. When I saw it, I thought _Who the hell keeps duct tape in their bathroom? _Then, just as quickly as I thought that, Mike put a piece of duct tape on my mouth, a piece of duct tape around my wrist and a piece of duct tape around my ankles and I was being dragged out of the bathroom and eventually out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now, the next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

I was just looking out the window with a tear-stained face as Mike was driving me somewhere, which I don't know where, and I don't care, I just hope that he doesn't kill me.

I glanced at Mike for just a few moments and saw that he was holding the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were probably white and saw that he had the most evil look on his face. I tried to silently whine about the situation that I was in, but to Mike, when I made that 'silent' noise, he thought it was so loud.

"Will you shut the fuck up," He said and somehow managed to slap me which keeping the car that we were in on the road.

I instantly laid my head on the window and I just silently cried.

_**.x.**_

"Wake up," Mike growled as he shook Phoenix awake. "Don't you _ever _sleep when I'm driving," He ordered.

"_Sorry," _I tried to say, but it was muffled from the duct tape that was covering my mouth.

Mike just rolled his eyes, got out of the car, closed the door behind him, walked over to my side of the car, opened the door, grabbed a handful of my hair, dragged me out of the car, closed the car door behind him, dragged me up the porch steps of another abandoned house, opened the door and just threw me to the ground.

I just laid on the ground, tears falling out of my eyes and down my cheeks, as I felt Mike's presence overtop of me. He turned me around so that I was lying on my back and was looking at his face, but I was instantly trying to not look at his face as I was turning my head like I would if I was asleep.

"It's going to be alright," Mike said in a calming tone as he was touching my hair like I was a cat or a dog or something. "It's going to be okay babe," He added as he bent a little bit more down towards me, pecked my forehead before taking off the piece of duct tape on my face where I yelled, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Mike said in a supportive tone as he continued petting my hair and started to kiss my lips. I was objecting to it at first, but I finally gave in and started to kiss him back, making me think that he wasn't the psycho that enjoyed me being in pain, but the loving boyfriend that I met three years ago.

He let go of the kiss for just a few moments to have the duct tape off of my hands and my wrists before returning to kissing me, but, when she went and tried to take off my shirt that I was currently wearing, I started to get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I just ignored it and continued kissing him. When he eventually took off my shirt and went and tried to take off my bra, that's where I had to stop it.

I moved my head to the sides, trying to break the kiss, and was successful after like the sixth time I moved my head to the side.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mike asked.

"Can we please not go anything further, please?" I asked in the sweetest way that I could.

Mike thought about it for a few minutes before slapping me in the face and said in a surprisingly way, "Can you shut your mouth? I don't care what the fuck you say. It's either my way or the highway," before continuing to kiss me and tried to take off my bra. I couldn't handle it any longer as I managed to kick him where the sun don't shine brightly. He was in pain as he fell to the floor, which (with the help of a nearby table) I got up and somehow from all the pain that I was suffering, ran to the kitchen, where I saw the backdoor.

"Come on, why aren't you opening," I said as I was jiggling the door handle as I figured that the door wouldn't open. I jiggled the door handle a little bit more, starting to get a little scared over the fact that it wouldn't open. "Come on, don't do this to me now," I said, trying to fight the tears that want to fall down my face.

Few minutes later, I decided to not work the door handle anymore, as I booked it across Mike and ran up the stairs, and to the second level of the home, which was completely in dark, so I picked a random room, closed the door lightly behind me and chose a comfy place to sit and hopefully Mike wouldn't find me.

But knowing my luck, he'll find me.

Few minutes of silence, a smile grew on my face, but, that smile quickly disappeared when I heard Mike's voice. "Phoenix, where are you sweetie. You know I can't be in bed without you," He said in a taunting tone and then laughed evilly. I tried not to scream or do anything as I covered my mouth and bit my index finger as hard as I could, thinking it was up to the point that I drew blood. "PHOENIX, GET YOUR CHEATING ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Mike yelled as he kicked the nearest thing in front of him, making me jump. "Sweetie, you know I'll find that sweet, beautiful face of yours that I fell in love with sooner or later," He started. "and trust me, it won't be beautiful anymore," I stayed where I was, hoping that my luck would turn around and he won't find me, but I knew he would sooner or later if he didn't find me right now. "Phoenix, you know I could turn on the lights on, but this is just way too much fun for me, plus, it scares you," He said as he kicked another object near him, making me bite my index finger more harder than I was before. "You know what? If you want to come out of you're hiding place and come join me in bed, be my guest, but, I'm done finding you," Mike said in a defeated tone, and walked to a room which I think it was the master bedroom.

I silently got out of my comfort place in the room that I was hiding, and waited till Mike was in the room that he was in. When I thought that he was fully in, I opened the door slightly and quietly walked out of the room and hopefully still be quiet when I head down the stairs and hopefully out of the house, but, I must've tripped on my own two feet as I fell down to the ground and it made a loud _Thump _noise, which I hated with a passion.

I heard the door open and Mike say, "Good. You actually listened to one of my orders,"

_Fuck. My. Life _I thought in my head as I felt Mike pick up my ankles and dragged me into the bedroom.

_**.x.**_

"_Ron, you at the club that I said?" _Josh asked.

Ron was talking to Josh on his phone as he was standing in front of the club that Josh said to saw Phoenix last before being dragged out of the building by Mike.

"Yeah Josh," Ron said. "anything else that you want me to know?" He asked.

"_There isn't, unfortunately," _Josh started. "_all I know was that she was dragged out of the club by Mike, and that was it,"_He added.

"Alright, I'll call you later if I get any new updates," He said.

"_See ya," _Josh said as both of them hung up on the conversation.

Ron placed his phone in his pocket as he walked around the outside of the building and trying to see if he would gain any clues to progress him further into finding Phoenix. After the second time around the club, he noticed some car tracks that looked like the car that those tires were on were wanting to make a getaway out of there.

Ron got in his car and followed the tracks until he couldn't see them anymore and went the way that he thought that the car in question would be heading. He was on the road for just a few minutes before finding a suspectable house. Ron pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and walked up the porch steps into the house, and silently walked in, hoping that it's an abandoned building. He looked everywhere in the house, from the living room, to the dining room, to the kitchen to wherever. He searched every room but the bathroom. Ron walked up the staircase, walked to the bathroom, opened the door and saw the bloodied bathroom.

Having a horrified look on his face, Ron walked over to the bathtub and saw a dead body. "Phoenix?" Ron asked himself as he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the blood off of the body's face to reveal that it wasn't Phoenix. He dropped the towel, and saw a paper on the counter. He picked it up and read what it said on there to himself, before dropping the paper on the floor and calling Josh.

"_Any updates Ron?" _Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm at some abandoned house, and seeing a dead body in the bath tub," Ron said.

"_Did you check to see if it was Phoenix?" _Josh asked.

"Yeah, and it's not her. But, she has been here before," Ron said.

"_Really?" _Josh asked.

"Yeah, and it's not looking so good for Phoenix," Ron said.

"_What do you mean?" _Josh asked.

"Well, I'd found this note on the bathroom counter where it basically says, 'Hey baby, If you ever decide to leave this relationship for good, you're going to end up like the body that you see in front of you: Dead'," Ron said.

"_Alright, Mike has now officially been turned into a psycho," _Josh commented before saying, "_and I'm guessing they're not there now?" _Josh asked.

"Yep, they're not here," Ron said.

"_DAMN IT!" _Josh yelled. "_Try and find her Ron, please?" _He asked.

"Don't worry Josh I will," Ron said. "and when I do, Mike will get got," He added before hanging up on Josh.


	12. Chapter 12

_I was crawling out of the house, weak and bloodied after another beating that Mike had given me, but, it felt to myself that he went over the line and literally tried to kill me._

"_You're pathetic!" Mike yelled as he walked over to me. "You know that you can't leave me," He added with an evil smirk on his face._

_I just ignored him as I tried to escape the house, but, Mike picked me up by my hair, slammed me against the wall, where he held me by my throat, and he grabbed the nearest thing that was in his reach, which just happened to be a pointy stick that holds open windows open. He positioned the pointed part of the stick right on my throat and hissed, "If you make any wrong move, you're going to be more covered in blood than you already are,"_

_I didn't want to move because I didn't want to die, but, I instantly made the wrong move in spitting in his face. _

_I saw the evil in his eyes and the stick lift off my throat, then..._

I sat up in the bed, ignoring all the pain that was shooting through my body as I felt more tears rolling down my face (sooner or later i might be running out of tears) and breathing in and out constantly because of the nightmare I had. I waited till I was calm enough before I slowly laid down in the bed that I was in and fell asleep.

_**.x.**_

Ron was driving down a road after seeing the house that he thought that Phoenix was in, but really wasn't. He drove for a little bit before stopping at a nearby gas station. He got out of the car and saw an old guy that looked around to be in his seventies or eighties with white hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with blue overalls and black shoes.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked the guy.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The old guy asked.

"Actually yeah, do you remember seeing a black Lexus car with the driver of the car guy who's around 6 feet tall, brown faux hawk and looks like a guy that should be living in LA than some random country town?" Ron asked.

The old guy thought for a few moments before saying, "Actually yeah, he came here a few days ago looking for a gun,"

"Did he have by any chance a girl who looked around to be 24-25 years old sitting in the front seat?" Ron asked.

"Actually yeah, he did," The old guy said.

"Awesome, do you know where he drove the car?" Ron asked.

"Just down the road, he said that he was taking his beautiful girlfriend to some secret place where they were just going to be alone for a few days and if anyone were to interrupt them, something bad would happen," The old guy said.

"Do you know which secret place they are at?" Ron asked.

"It's probably the abandoned bed and breakfast, it's the only place for a few miles beside the house that you were probably there for some reason and here. It's just down the road and take your first left, go down that road and it's on your right," The old guy said.

"Thanks man. Really appreciate it," Ron said before getting back in his car and started driving to where he wants to be.

_**.x.**_

"Mike?" I asked for no reason as I was slowly walking around the house. I'd noticed that he wasn't here, so I was just making sure if he was here or not. Few minutes later, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I had a bad feeling that what I thought wasn't true, but at this moment, I don't care. All I wanted to do was escape this house, so, I tried to open any window I could find, but, it was locked.

"That sneaky fucking bastard," I muttered as I tried the last window, which was locked, before trying the back door, which wouldn't open even if I did use some cutters or something along those lines. Then, I tried the front door, which Mike locked from the inside. "Fuck my life," I muttered.

_**FF An Hour Later**_

I decided to not try and escape as I was tired and now falling asleep on the floor, then I heard the door opened, that's where I instantly tensed up, thinking that it was Mike. Few minutes later, I heard the footsteps walk closer and closer to me, then I felt a presence above me, then it was more closer as the person was probably bending down near my face and heard my name being called.

I opened my eyes and saw...Ron?

"Ron?" I asked as I tried and sat up but cried in pain. He helped me sit up and he asked, "Girl, what happened to you?"

I couldn't put any words in a sentence but only whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Mike,"

"Mike did this to you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Anything else that he did to you?" Ron asked.

"He..." I started, but couldn't finished the sentence.

"He what, Phoenix?" Mike asked.

I was silent before finishing my sentence, "...raped me," then tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Mike raped you?" Ron asked.

I nodded, then silently cried.

Ron picked me up and made sure that I was standing in my vertical base as long as himself and asked, "Is he here?"

"As far as I know, no," I said.

"Now, we're going to do the best thing for you and get you out of here, and judging by you're looks, to a hospital," Ron said as he put his hand over my shoulders and started to slowly walk out of the house before hearing a gun ready to shoot the bullet.

"Now where the hell do you think you guys are going?"


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

I looked up and saw that Mike was standing in the door way holding a gun and was pointing it towards us. When I saw that, I instantly hid behind Ron, while peaking out from behind his left arm.

"Mike, mind me asking what in the hell are you going to do with that?" Ron asked, referring to the gun.

"Very simple, I'm going to shoot you and that little skank behind you if you don't hand my girlfriend over," Mike said.

"Well maybe it haven't gotten through your thick skull that Phoenix doesn't even want to be with you after all the pain, torture and agony that you had put her through for the duration of your whole relationship?" Ron asked.

"I don't abuse her, I love her with all my heart," Mike said with a taunting tone in his voice. "Right, Phoenix?" Mike asked as he looked and saw me.

I didn't saw anything as I looked at him before burying my head in Ron's arm.

"See?" Mike asked. "I don't abuse her at all," He added.

"Then how come there's a whole lot of bruises and dried up blood and scars are all over her face and body?" Ron asked.

"Well, maybe she's just a clumsy person," Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right Mike. Look, I may know Phoenix for 3-4 years and I sure as hell know that she isn't clumsy. But maybe she's suffering from having a messed up boyfriend who loves to inflict pain on her,"

"Fine, I know I didn't lay my hands on her, you think I did, why don't we just ask her...again," Mike said.

"Fine, Phoenix, did Mike abuse you in any way?" Ron asked as he moved out of the way slightly so that he was also looking at me.

I was looking at Mike, then to Ron, then back to Mike etc. I wanted to say the truth and say that Mike does abuse me, but that would lead me a one way ticket to death. But! But, if I lie and say that Mike doesn't abuse me, I'll die anyways from the way that Mike's abusing me.

I looked at the two guys in front of me one more time before slowly nodding my head _yes._

"Liar!" Mike yelled. "I never laid my hands on you! Ever!" He added.

"Oh really?" I finally managed to say. "Then why do I have bruises all over my body? Why am I lying on any form of a ground basically every day wanting to die because you put me in that state every time you beat the holy hell out of me. Also, I don't think that I could manage to rape myself now, could I?" I asked. "No, because that also, was called by the annoying jackass standing in front of me that I have the unfortunate honour of calling him my 'boyfriend'," I added.

Mike had the look on his face like he didn't believe me and asked, "Since when did I rape you?"

"Oh let's see, over the course of the three years that we've been together, you've raped me 8 times, and in those eight times, you'd said that I better follow whatever the fuck you said because if I didn't, you would spread all these rumours about me being a total skank that has nothing better to do in my life other than sleeping around, and after you let me be humiliated for what I think would be the rest of my life, you decided to put me out of my misery," I said.

Not wanting to know that he was proven right by a 25 year old, Mike cocked the gun and pointed at me, and before he got a chance to shoot it at me, Ron stepped in between us and said, "Whoa Mike. You're going to stoop so low and kill your own girlfriend?"

"Not kill my girlfriend," Mike started. "Just shoot her somewhere that's not going to kill her just to prove to her that she shouldn't have a say in anything and that she's just nothing than a worthless object," He added.

Ron went and grabbed something in his pocket, which was his cell phone, handed it to me, with it basically signalling that I should go and call 9-1-1. Since I knew that Mike would be totally focused on something and have nothing else distract him, I walked out of the room and found a random room, which I learned that it was the lounge room where a family would just sit and talk or whatever. I sat on the floor and dialed 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _The operator asked.

Instantly getting into 'scared-for-my-life' mode, I said which sounding like I was crying when I said, "My boyfriend wants to kill me and my best friend!"

"_Alright, calm down ma'am. Quickly summarize what is going on?" _The operator asked.

"My boyfriend abuses me and rapes me, figured out that I'm being 'taken away' from him by my best friend. Now he has a gun and wants to kill me and my friend!" I said.

"_Alright, what's your name?" _The operator asked.

"Phoenix!" I said.

"_Okay Phoenix, where are you?" _The operator asked.

"Don't know the exact address, but, it's in Los Angeles, and the house is on an abandoned road, where down the road from it if you went away from the house on your left, there's this abandoned gas station with this extreme old guy," I said a little calm.

"_We know where that is. We'll send someone down there ASAP," _The operator said.

"Okay, thank you, thank you," I repeated. "and hurry," I added before hanging up and silently went back to the living room where Ron and Mike were still having their stand-off. When Mike saw me, he pointed the gun and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one," I quickly replied.

"Why do you have his cell phone?" Mike asked.

"None of your business," I replied a little rudly.

Mike walked up to me, and hit me with the handle of the gun across my face and yelled, "Don't you _ever _talk back to me in that way AGAIN!"

"Now hold up, hold up," Ron started, but was cut off by Mike.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Mike then grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me back to the doorway and said to Ron, "Now, I'm going to take my wonderful girlfriend to a place where you or anyone else will _ever _find us,"

Just then, some cars pulled up. Doors opened as fast as they closed and someone with a megaphone yelled, "POLICE! DROP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND COME OUTSIDE!"


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

Myself, Mike and Ron each had stepped out of the house.

"Now," The police officer continued. "to the guy with the gay looking faux hawk, drop the weapon slowly," He ordered.

Mike just ignored them. He turned to me and asked, "Were these the people that you called?"

"No," I said rather quickly. "I told you I didn't call anyone," I added.

"Will you stop lying to me?" Mike yelled as he walked up to me and wanted to slap me across the face, but knew that there were like a dozen police officers around him.

The police officer who was holding the mega phone, handed it to someone else as he walked up to Mike with some handcuffs and said, "Sir, you are being under arrest,"

"For what?" Mike yelled as he was getting the handcuffs on.

"You'll find out in court," The police officer said.

Mike didn't say anything for a few minutes before (somehow) looking at me and yelled, "You're going to get this Sorrentino!" before entering the cop car and drove away from the house.

Two more police officers walked up to me and Ron and one of them asked, "Are you Miss Phoenix Sorrentino?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"I'm Sergeant Austin Matthews and this is Sergeant Hayley Bida. We are just asking if you would come with us to the station to answer some questions, and maybe take some photographic evidence of your bruises and scars to be used in court, that's it?" Austin Matthews asked.

I nodded yes then said, "Sure,"

"You're friend could come to if he wants," Hayley offered.

"Wanna?" I asked Ron.

"I'll go with her, but I'll just meet you guys there, that cool?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Hayley said.

_**.x.**_

"Now, Miss Sorrentino, you say that Mr. Mizanin has abused you for three years, which was the duration of your relationship, correct?" Austin asked.

Him, along with myself were sitting in an interrogation-style room, where Hayley and Ron were looking from another room with a piece of glass in front of them.

"Yes officer," I said.

"Please, I hate all that 'officer' stuff, call me Austin," Austin said.

"Okay," I said.

"So, would you just tell me what was it that Mr. Mizanin has done to you?" Austin asked.

"Well, in the physical abuse category, he: punched me, kicked me, slapped me, bit me, threw an actual lamp at me, whipped me with his belt, choked me with any type of wire that he could manage to find," I started. "He also emotionally abused me on a few occasions, where on those few occasions, he's called me a slut, whore, skank, bitch, an 'object', just a sex toy to him and that I had no possible contribution to the world. He'd also raped me on eight separate occasions," I said.

"Okay, was there anything else that Mr. Mizanin ever did to you?" Austin asked.

"He was guilt-tripping me any chance that he got," I started. "and what I mean by that is, that whenever at the end of him abusing me, he would say that it was my fault that he hits me because I'm just stupid or something along those lines," I said.

"Okay, then you're friend that was with you when we arrested Mr. Mizanin, his name is Ron Killings, correct?" Austin asked.

"That's correct," I said.

"Miss Sorrentino, how does Mr. Killings fit into all of this?" Austin asked.

"Well, from what I could tell you is that me and him were friends for 3-4 years. Him and Mike were friends for 2 years or so, I can't remember. So, I think he had somewhat of a suspicion that Mike was doing this to me, but, he didn't want to deliberately ask me because he thought that I would be offended. So, when he heard about Mike kidnapped me, he just 'jumped the gun' as I would call it and tried to find me as soon as possible, and...few hours later, here we are," I said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Austin nodded as he wrote some stuff down on his pad of paper.

"Is there any more questions that you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Just one more before we move on to taking photographic evidence. In any times that Mr. Mizanin has abused you, has he ever abused you so much that it was up till the point of almost murdering you?" Austin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"That's about all the information that I need. Now, Miss Sorrentino, follow me and we'll do that photographic evidence to be used for the courts," Austin said.

As I got up out of my seat and sat ontop of the table as Austin grabbed the camera and started taking photos of my bruises, scars and the dried blood that was on my body, all that I could think of was: _Please, Mike better be fucking guilty in this trial and they throw his ass in prison._


	15. Epilogue

_**Me: Sorry for the shortness, it's actually meant to be short due that it's an epilogue :P**_

_**.x.**_

_**FF 5 months later**_

Few months later, it was time for Mike's trial, which I was really hesitant of going to, but Ron assured me that everything is going to be alright and that Mike is going to get the punishment that he so richly deserves, so that's how I ended up sitting beside him in an LA court room.

You see, some things were very different ever since Mike's arrest five months ago in an abandoned part of LA. Just a month after his arrest, I came to his jail cell, which was located in the LAPD HQ and ended the relationship for good, then two weeks later, me and Ron had started going out as boyfriend and girlfriend, he got his job back with the WWE, and they said that I could take as much time as I want before going back to work, and whereas for Mike, was still fired from his job, and not just storylined fired, but actually fired from his job this time, and is possibly facing some jail time for what he did.

I heard the court room open, which then I turned around and saw Mike being escorted to his spot in front of the judge with a couple of police officers. I was actually fine when I saw him, but when he turned his head to see me, he smirked evilly, and mouthed, "I'll find you after I get out of possible prison Sorrentino." I instantly tensed up, and Ron knew about it.

"It's going to be alright Phoenix," He whispered.

"But what if it is true and he gets out of jail somehow and finds me?" I whispered to him.

"He won't," Ron whispered.

"But-" I started, but Ron cut me off.

"Trust me," He added.

I quickly nodded and looked at what was in front of me, and waited for the final statement, and hopefully that final statement would be the final end result of this horror fest that I had the unfortunate circumstances of calling it 'My Life'.

_**FF Few Hours Later**_

"What is the final statement for the defendant?" Asked Judge Martha Harper.

Then a jury member stood up. She was in her late fifties with greying hair and was wearing a white blouse, blue jeans and black high heel shoes and she said, "With eight counts of aggravated assault, ten counts of attempted murder, one count of kidnapping and twenty two counts of assault, we find the defendant, Mr. Mike Mizanin, guilty,"

"With that said, Mr. Mizanin, you are sentenced to twenty five years in prison," Judge Martha Harper said as she banged the gavel.

When the gavel was hit, everyone clapped for what Mike had received, whereas for me, I just sat in my spot and let tears of happiness flow out of my eyes. Everything was just shaping out to be normal, I was with a man who wouldn't lay his hands on me in a violent way, and my crazy ex-boyfriend was going to jail for what he did to me. Everything was perfect!

Or is it?


End file.
